


Teeth

by hey_malarkey



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Lives, Biting, Body Horror, Henchmaniacs, M/M, Post-Canon, Powerless Bill Cipher, Teeth, Torture, former billford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_malarkey/pseuds/hey_malarkey
Summary: Bill was alive after Weirdmageddon. Alive, but mostly powerless, and reduced to almost nothing. Ford takes him and resolves to pay back Bill Cipher for everything the demon had ever done to him. Today, he's repaying the way Bill allowed his Henchmaniacs to "play" with him in the Fearamid.





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up "Ford gets revenge on Bill Cipher in XYZ ways" and this time it's orally. And then Ford also gets hard from this. They're both messed up tbh

Ford has Bill all to himself after Weirdmageddon. Mostly powerless and absolutely at his mercy. A dream situation for him. Another nightmare realm, for Bill, he hopes.

Bill struggles against the unicorn hair binding him to the table, a precaution against any final resurgences of magic Bill might produce. Ford watches him with delight slowly growing across his face.

When Bill tires his weakened form he looks up and squints at Ford.

“What? You think this is over, Sixer? It’s never gonna be over! When I get out of here–HEY!” Bill cuts himself off with a yell when Ford moves altogether too fast, striding up to the table and placing his hands on Bill’s body. He felt a low wave of heat pulse from his body as he tried speaking. Every word, every breath, was a varying level of hot radiating from his small form.

Ford stroked at the bricks and grinned at the stuttering warmth that pulsed from Bill, mirroring his shuddered breath out at the unexpected touches.

“It’s over when I want it to be,” Ford replies, taking his hands to Bill’s edges and letting his fingernails scrape and catch the grooves as he follows the edge of the bricks. “I’m the master of your universe now, Bill. And you will _never_  be in charge again.”

Bill protests this. Of course he does. He tries to make grand speeches and gestures with arms that strain their bindings, hands that itch to snap and make physics bend to his will again.

No dice. Ford bends low and bites the top point of Bill’s body. Bill cries out as Ford feels his teeth sink surprisingly far. He bites harder and finally he hits something harder. He chews on Bill, hands having found his bottom angles and holding them down. Bill’s feet kick up weakly against his chest.

He can feel the continuous waves of heat as Bill is screaming at him to get off. Ford smiles around his mouthful and obligingly pulls his mouth off, but stays close. He licks down Bill’s body, letting his front teeth scrape against him. Bill turns his eye into a mouth as Ford goes over, probably to avoid accidental poking. Instead Ford forces Bill’s lips to part and sticks his mouth in, biting down on Bill’s tongue and pulling it out of his center.

He lets go and the tongue slips back into Bill. The eye returns and glares at him. Ford doesn’t care. He bites all over Bill, now, tasting him, feeling heat rise further from his body, testing Bill’s reactions to various bites and locations. He takes all of one foot into his mouth and bites what could be an ankle, and Bill yelps.

He bites at where he knows Bill will hate him most.

Ford has fun, chewing up and spitting Bill out. Slicking his body with spit. He leaves Bill to let the spit dry, bruised in almost unnoticeable ways.

He’ll be back soon enough. For now it’s enough that he can relish in every scream Bill made, every curse and threat and teary word he shouted at Ford.

Ford was hard as he returned upstairs. He’d take over every inch of Bill’s body. Make sure Bill knew exactly who was in charge, and that he’d take Bill over in his own speed, starting with everything Bill did to him.

That was revenge for letting Teeth on him during Weirdmageddon. Tomorrow he toyed with the idea of setting Bill on fire, Pyronica style. He smiled as he heard Bill’s curses cut off by distance and the closing elevator doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill's only power left is that he regenerates no matter what indignity suffered. Ford uses that to his advantage.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments/kudos appreciated
> 
> (also I'll come back and fix mistakes later. rn i'm just transferring from tumblr to here. follow me at @hey-malarkey if you're interested in the bits I don't post over here)


End file.
